


NOTW: (BRYNJOLF) Walk With the Shadows

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynjolf is impressed by a beautiful woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOTW: (BRYNJOLF) Walk With the Shadows

As Brynjolf packed his phony elixirs and potions up for the day, heard a disturbance at the front gate. The thief made his way to the wall, and climbed up to get a visual on what it was all about.

He saw the guards attempt to shakedown a beautiful woman. Damn those idiots. Brynjolf had plainly told them to only extort the wealthy looking new comers. It was his job to charm the women, especially if they were as beautiful as this one was. 

As Brynjolf prepared to jump down and “rescue” her, he heard the guards suddenly apologizing. There was a fire in her glowing blue eyes that sent chills down his spine. Maybe she wasn't just a beautiful woman. Maybe she was the one person that could help get the Thieves Guild out of this mess they were in. Brynjolf headed back to the market. He'd test her, and if she passed, he'd see if she could make it through The Ratway.

The thief leaned against the wall of the Bee and Barb. As the beautiful newcomer passed by, he snickered, “Never earned an honest coin a day in your life, have you lass?”

“Excuse me?” she turned.

He laughed, “I'm saying, you carry too much coin around for all of it to have earned.”

“How could you possibly know that?” the beautiful woman replied.

“It's my job to know,” he grinned slyly, “You did a pretty good job sniffing out my little shakedown at the gate. Would you like a job?”

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Steal Madesi's ring and put in Brand-Shei's pocket,” the Brynjolf instructed her, “And lass, don't get yourself caught.”

Brynjof started up his distraction. He told the crowned that he had one last item that was only offered today. He pulled out a beautiful white crystal bottle. He told them it was the legendary White Phial. He reminded them of its creation and told them of the legend. The phial would replenish whatever liquid placed in it. It wasn't the real White Phial, just a white crystal bottle filled with water from the canal below. They didn't need to know that though. The people began to ask question and Brynjolf did his best to tell them what they wanted to hear. 

As soon as he saw the woman put the ring in Brand-Shei's pocket, he announced, “Time's up the the Phial is no longer for sale.”

“You can't just up and decide that,” one of the observers fussed.

“I said it was a limited offer. We have reached our limit. Good night,” he told them as he began to pack up. 

“You just wait a second now, we want to know more about that phial,” another stated.

“I'm sorry we are closed. Our hours are ten in the morning until five in the afternoon,” the thief replied. 

“It's six already though,” one complained.

Brynjolf grinned, “Exactly we are closed.”

“But you were just open,” one from earlier spouted.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Good night,” he told them as he walked off.

Brynjolf approached the woman, “Nice job lass. Have you got a name?” 

“It's Lux,” she replied.

“Brynjolf. We better get out of here,” he stated, “Meet me in the Ragged Flagon, if you're interested in another job.”

Just then, the guards approached Brand-Shei asking him to empty his pockets. Brynjolf grinned. Gods he loved his job. He went behind the temple and entered the hideout of the Thieves Guild.

He made his way to the little pub the Guild had. He'd wait on Lux there, if she made it. He hoped she did. He would definitely like to see her again. 

“So Brynjolf, sell any fake potions today?” Delvin asked.

“A few. Not enough though,” he answered, “I did however find a woman.”

“That's nothing new,” Vex butted in, “You seem to have no trouble finding them. You just can't seem to keep them.

“It's not like that, and it's not my fault that I'd rather take a ring from them then give them one,” he countered.

“Then what's it like?” she asked.

“She's a new recruit,” he told her.

“We don't need anymore mouths to feed,” Delvin stated, “We can barely feed the ones we have.”

Brynjolf crossed his arms, “She's good. I'm telling you. I've seen her work. She' s making her way through The Ratway right now.”

“I think she made it,” Vex said pointing at the entrance.

Lux made her way around to them, and Brynjolf greeted her, “Congratulations lass, you made it.”

“It really wasn't that difficult,” she told him.

“You're turning out to be quite the prize,” he laughed, “How about handling a few dead beats for me?”

“Sure.” she shrugged.

Brynjolf grinned, “That a girl! They owe our organization some serious coin and decided not to pay.”

“You want me to get the money?” she asked.

“Honestly the debt is secondary. They just need to know we are not to be ignored,” he handed me a slip of paper with three names, then added, “Also, no killing.”

Lux grinned, “ Consider it done.”

She left the way she came. Brynjolf turned to the others to get their approval, but before he could speak, there was a voice from the shadows, “So this is your new waste of resources.”

“Mercer, I...” he started.

The Guild Master, Mercer Fray stepped from the shadows, “This is your last chance Brynjolf. If she doesn't work out, you don't work out. Understood?”

Brynjolf cleared his throat, “Yes, Mercer, understood.”

There was something different about her. Gods, he hoped she'd work out...


End file.
